Handle My Emotions
by The-Mixed-Up-Girl
Summary: Here is a marauder's tale. The main character is Clarissa Days, a 15 year old girl. She has She at first doesn't know that she is a witch. Then her parents tell her. When she goes to Hogwarts things happen. This is all I going to sat about it. PAUSED
1. The News

**Here is a marauder's tale. The main character is Clarissa Days, a 15 year old girl. She has She at first doesn't know that she is a witch. Then her parents tell her. When she goes to Hogwarts things happen. This is all I going to say about it. Please read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters for JK Rowling does. I am just borrowing them for my stories. **

**Ch 1.**

"Claire, dear, this has been the 10th time in 1 month." my mum scolded me in the car.

"Yeah, I know mom, I know." I mumbled. I had changed my English teacher's hair bright pink. Mr. Mane got really mad too.

_-Flashback-_

"Clarissa Days!" Mr. Mane screamed across the room.

"Oh dear," Lucy Jones, my best friend muttered, "You are in for a big one this time."

"Oops," I said meekly as I walked up to the front of the class room.

"PRINCIPLE...OFFICE.....NOW!" Mr. Mane, hissed trying to fight his temper and not blow up in front of the hole class.

_-Flashback Ends-_

I shuddered as the memory flooded back into my mind.

"Thinking about it again?" Mum sighed dramatically. She was a dramatic person after all.

"Yes mum," I whispered.

Mum shook her head, "We will discuss this later, when your dad comes home," she said finally as we stopped our car in front of your house.

I nodded sadly and trudged out of the car. Snappy my black cat greeted me with a meow.

"Not now," I murmured, Snappy gave me a sad look.

"I sorry," I mused, "I am just having a bad day that all," With out realizing it, Snappy's fur turned a dark blue.

"Aw crap," I cried. Snappy gave me a dirty look. "Go find mum, she can fix it alright?" He gave me a _I -think- I -know- that- already_ look and stalked out of the room. WIth another sigh, I

turned and headed to my room. I stared out the window looking bored. Suddenly I saw an owl flying straight toward me. It landed with a soft thump and held out it's leg. Confused I took

of its package and it flew off into the afternoon sky. In it was a letter.

_Dear Ms. Days,_

_I am please to inform you that you have been accepted to the Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Enclosed is your school supply list. Please send us an owl by Aug, 31._

_Sincerely  
_

_Deputy Headmistress,_

_Minerva McGonagal_

As I read this letter, my mouth fell open. I am a witch?


	2. More News and The Mistake

**Here is a marauder's tale. The main character is Clarissa Days, a 15 year old girl. She has She at first doesn't know that she is a witch. Then her parents tell her. When she goes to Hogwarts things happen. This is all I going to say about it. Please read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters for JK Rowling does. I am just borrowing them for my stories. **

**Ch 2**

I trudged back down the stairs. As I entered the living room, I saw my mum and dad sitting and talking. My dad was twirling his wand around between his fingers. I coughed a little to

announce my presence. When they saw me, they smiled. Mum nodded to me to sit in between her and Dad. I quietly sat between them and waited for the new. _What would they tell me? _

_The reason why I got the letter to a mysterious school, I knew knew about? Why, I never got to see my brother, during the school days and only at break?_

"Clarissa dear, your father and I have something to tell you." mum said calmly, looking at the letter that I received. I sighed when she looked at my letter. _ So it is about why I got the letter _

_then. _

"Is it about the letter?" I whispered looking down at the parchment letter, I still had in my hand.

"I'm afraid it is," Dad answered, "You are a witch, and your brother is a wizard."

I sat down on a chair with a thump. "So that means that you guys are wizards and witches too?" Both of them nodded.

"And your wand is actually a wand?" I suddenly had a flashback to when I was 7 years old.

_-Flashback-_

_"Daddy!"_

_"Clariey bear, what is it?"_

_"Daddy can I ask you for a wish, since you have a magic wand?" I remember that my dad laughed and pulled out his wand and handed it to me._

_"Ok what do you wish for?" He asked._

_"I want to be just like you one day!" I had whispered into his ears as I nestled into his arms._

_"We shall see, we shall see," was all he said._

_-Flashback ended-_

"That is also true," Dad chuckled. Now I really can't believe my eyes or my ears. So my wish did come true after 8 years.

"So that is why I have really strange powers," My powers were indeed strange. I could change the color to anything inside the house with just a single touch.

"That is also, also true," Mom added with a smile.

"It is also the reason why I don't get to see Jake at all during the last 17 years?" Mum and Dad's smiles disappeared.

"Honey, I'm afraid we're not suppose to talk about that." Dad explained softly.

"Why not?" I complained, "I want to know!"

"You will know later, in time." Mum continued calmly.

"YOU guys are soo unfair, the only thing you will tell me is that my brother is a _WEREWOLF_, and I already knew that!" I said getting up and ran up the stairs and into my room.

"Clarie, please come down," a new voice pleaded. I registered, the voice as my brother, Jake's. I hesitated. How could I refuse him? He was my buddy, my companion for the last 15 years.

Could I really just make him go away? I decided that I really didn't want to talk to him, and that was my big mistake, that I soon realized a little later.

"Go away Jake, I'm not in the mood," I replied. I heard him plead a little more about not leaving until he said good bye to me. But I ignored him and soon he stalked away with a soft growl

and headed out the door. I didn't realize that, that would be the last thing I ever said to him. For I never saw him for the rest of the summer, and I would never see him again.


	3. Diagion Alley and The Mauarders

**Here is a marauder's tale. The main character is Clarissa Days, a 15 year old girl. She has She at first doesn't know that she is a witch. Then her parents tell her. When she goes to Hogwarts things happen. This is all I going to say about it. Please read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters for JK Rowling does. I am just borrowing them for my stories. **

**Ch. 3**

The very next day, mum woke me up early. I had fallen asleep after crying of a few hours.

"Darling, we are going shopping today!" Mum exclaimed.

"Aren't you kind of mad at me for running away from you yesterday and not saying goodbye to Jake?" I asked sleepily.

"Don't be silly, it's really our fault for making you angry." Mum said hurriedly and walked out the door. Just before she left, she called over her shoulder, "Hurry and get dressed!" With a heavy sigh, I slowly climbed out of bed. What I really wanted to do right now was to fall right back asleep.

Soon I finally made my way down the stair and into the parlor when mum and dad was having breakfast.

"Morning," I said brightly.

"Morning pumpkin!" dad greeted me with a smile.

"So what is it that we have to buy?" I asked curiously.

"School supplies of course!" mum announced, setting toast in front of me.

"Oh I see, then what is all that?" I asked eyeing the great many packages on the table top.

"Well, your father and I went shopping for your school supplies, but you have to get the necessities, you know robes and a wand." Mum answered.

I grinned, "Do I really get a wand?"

"Of course, so are you ready?" dad replied.

"You bet!" I shouted, getting up from the table.

"Very well, come here," mum instructed, holding out a pot with a bluish gray powered inside.

"Uh mum what is it?" I asked slightly confused.

"It's floo powered and it won't bite." Mum comforted.

"So what am I suppose to do with it?" I inquired.

"Well," dad said getting up, "You take a pinch of it and go and walk into the fireplace, drop it in and yell diagon alley!"

"And that is all?" I demanded with a troubled look on my face.

"And that is all," dad concluded with a bright smile.

"Err... ok then." I shrugged and did as what I was told to. _WOOSH_, I was automatically transported to a new and unfamiliar place. I got up coughing and looked around. I laughed at what I saw. Witches and wizards were all over the place, crowing here and there. I heard a faint _POP_, and mum and dad stood right beside me.

"Claire, welcome to Diagon Alley." Dad proclaimed.

"WOW, it is huge." I spluttered.

"Yeah, it is, isn't?" dad chuckled.

"Alright first stop Gringotts!" mum commanded. After Gringotts, mum and dad left to talk to a friend. While they did that, I went shopping for my robes and wand. I first wandered into Ollivander's Wand Shop.

"Hello?" I called, "is anyone here?" I heard a sudden swishing noise and jumped in fright, turning the nearest object that I touched, white.

"Ahh, Miss Days, it is good to finally meet you at last." Mr. Ollivander exclaimed, looking at me with sliver curious eyes, "It seemed that it was only yesterday when your mum and dad was here buying their first wands."

"Err... It's good to meet you too sir." I mumbled not knowing what to say, looking around the shop.

"Well let's get started, which is your wand hand?" Mr. Ollivander chimed. I gave him my right, because I am a right-handed person. He took out a tape measure and it started to measure me by itself. Mr. Ollivander supervised it for a minute, and then he turned to look at the shelves behind him.

"Mumm, very well, let's try this one." Mr. Ollivander mused, pulling out a long rectangular box and opening it. I took the wand, which was in the box and waved it. The flowers in the pot on the counter, turned a terrible pink color.

"I'm so sorry!" I squeaked putting down the wand on the counter top with shaking hands.

"Have no fear, little one, and the flowers looks so much better now, don't you think?" Mr. Ollivander said kindly patting me slightly on the head absentmindedly.

"You think so?" I asked a little tearfully, looking at the flowers again.

"Of course, Miss Days."

After sometime, and _a quite a few wands later_, I finally got my wand. It was a holly, unicorn hair and phoenix tail, 16 ½ inches one. I went out the door with a huge smile on my face. Then I went to Madame Mince's robe shop. There I got my robes measured and cut and tailored. As soon as I was done, two boys came in.

"Hey there," the taller boy with long messy black hair said.

"Hi," I mumbled timidly.

"Are you going to Hogwarts too?" the slightly shorter black hair boy asked as well.

"Yeah, I am." I admitted.

"Humm, I never saw you before," The slightly shorted black hair boy continued.

"Well, I'm new, I guess." I chirped.

"Cool, then I guess we will be seeing you there then." The other boy said nodding his head at me. I blushed and shrugged. Then I mumbled a weak goodbye and started to leave. Just to my luck, I happened to brush my hand slightly by the boy's shirt and it turned a deep red. The two boys didn't notice at first. Then I heard the slightly shorter one cried out, "Hey, Padfoot wasn't your shirt blue before." I didn't hear what the other one said for I had already fled the scene.


	4. New Friends and Enemies

**Here is a marauder's tale. The main character is Clarissa Days, a 15 year old girl. She has She at first doesn't know that she is a witch. Then her parents tell her. When she goes to Hogwarts things happen. This is all I going to say about it. Please read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters for JK Rowling does. I am just borrowing them for my stories. **

**Ch 4**

When we finally got home, I settled down to read my new books. Snappy settled down beside me, licking his paws.

"Hey honey," mum greeted me, standing by the door, "Anything interesting?"

I shrugged. "It's alright I guess," I really didn't find anything really interesting to read. I was too busy thing about what would happen in a week.

"Alright then honey," Lunch would be ready in about 30 minutes, so come down then."

"Yes mum,"

"That's my good girl," mum murmured and gently closed the door.

A Week Later:

"Honey, come down we are leaving!" dad called from the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" I yelled form my bedroom. I checked over my room one last time to see if I was missing or if I needed anything else. With a final sigh, I headed downstairs. I could hardly wait for my school year to begin. Oh, what fun would I have? Mum and Dad drove me to King's Cross. I got a cart and looked for my platform.

"Platform 9 ¾, where in the world is that?" I mumbled slightly to myself. I looked around for the entrance. I suddenly had an idea. It was a stupid idea, but nerveless an idea. I started to tap every one of the barriers. To my surprise, when I tapped on the barrier between 9 and 10, my hand disappeared! I looked around to see if I was causing any attention, seeing no one, I quickly pushed my cart and myself into it. Once across, I opened my eyes to a whole new world. I saw a huge red train that had golden letter that spelled The Hogwarts Express. I gaped at it some more then out of the blue, someone crashed into me and landed on top of me.

"Already falling for a girl, I see, Sirius." a voice, that sounded oddly familiar, muttered.

"Huh?" a dazed voice replied somewhere on top.

"Arggh, down here," I mused.

"Well," another voice entered the conversation, "If you ask me I think you mean already falling on top of a girl,"

"Whatever Remus," Sirius, I presumed spoke.

"Well he is true about falling on top of a girl, part thought." I voiced.

"Ohh, no wonder I had a soft landing." Sirius smirked.

"Humph, I will give you a something to cry about if you don't get of me," I snapped.

"Oooo, I'm so scared," Sirius snickered.

"You should, because I will fight with tooth and nails if I have to," I exclaimed.

"Ahh, that doesn't sound so good," another voice answered.

"Peter!" Remus, Sirius and the other boy whom I still don't know the name to, cheered. I sighed, still wondering why; I am lying on the ground with a boy on top of me.

"Sirius Orion Black, get right off her immediately!" a voice rang clearly. Sirius hurriedly jumped up and gave me a hand.

"Thanks but no thanks," I retorted slightly. I turned to the other person who turned out to be a girl and gave her a big hug.

"You're my savior!" I squealed.

The girl giggled and hugged me back. "Lillian Evans, at your service," She sang, giving me a boyish bow. I laughed.

"Well then, Lily, Clarissa Days, is forever in your debt for getting this monster, off me." I vocalized dramatically. Behind me, Sirius snorted. I turned and gave him a glare. He in return gave me an innocent smile.

Just then the other boy drawled," Hello Evans,"

Lily glared at him and snapped, "Hello yourself James Potter,"

"Ohh touchy," James chuckled. Lily's eyes narrowed. Out of the blue, a group of boys came strolling along. Sirius's face darkened automatically.

"Ahh what do we have here," one boy who looked astonishing like Sirius, began," My dear old brother, half-breed, blood-traitor, mudblood, Pettigrew…." Then he trailed off as he spotted me.

"Humm and a lovely new edition,"

I rolled my eyes and quipped, "And who are you may I ask?"

"I am Regulus Black, and this is Severus Snape, and Lucious Malfoy. We would happily escort you around, if you want, so you don't have to spend your time with these dreadful people."

I heard Sirius gasp at their rudeness, and felt him moved forward slightly. I held up a hand to stop him.

"Thanks, but I really think that won't be necessary, so if you don't move along quickly, I will give you something to dread about." I smiled seductively them.

"Oh really what is it that you have in mind?" Lucious remarked.

"Humm, how about this?" I asked raising my wand. Using my emotions, I changed all of their hairs to a bright pink color. James and Sirius chuckled. Regulus, Severus and Lucious growled and all three of me jumped at me. Sirius pushed me away and I landed close to Remus, while he jumped in and tackled Regulus to the ground.

"What idiots," I heard him mumble.

"Ahh, what happened?" I asked slightly dazed.

"Well," James prompted, "Sirius pushed you aside just as the three gits where closing in on you, and now it looks like, he might use some help." As soon as he said that, James leaped in to the rumble.

"Arggh, I agree Remus, they are idiots." I rumbled. Remus nodded sadly. I got up, with Remus's help and wadded into the fight and pulled Malfoy of James, who was on Snape who was on Sirius, who was trying to strangle his brother. After a few minutes later, I got the little brawl sorted out.

"Now all of you, I want you to leave or get even more hurt..." I sneered slowly rolling up my sleeves. By just looking at me, the 3 boys quickly fled of the scene. I slowly turned to the others, who like, Malfoy, Snape and Black, shrank away. With a giggle, I rolled down my sleeves.

"So I guess we aren't in trouble?" James asked hopefully.

"Well, actually, we guys are," I replied.

"What?" Sirius yelled.

"Well, if you, "Mr.-I-Like-Fighting," didn't get into a fight nothing would have happened." I snapped angrily.

"Well if Sirius didn't push you away, you could have been dead meat!" James exclaimed heatedly.

"And for your information, you "Mr.-I-Can-Fight-Too-Because-He-Needed-Help," I can handle things on my own you know."


	5. Claire's Power

**Here is a marauder's tale. The main character is Clarissa Days, a 15 year old girl. She has She at first doesn't know that she is a witch. Then her parents tell her. When she goes to Hogwarts things happen. This is all I going to say about it. Please read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters for JK Rowling does. I am just borrowing them for my stories. **

**Ch 5**

"And you," I said turning to Remus. He paled and stepped back. I smiled. "I just want to say thanks."

"Err, no problem," Remus sighed relived, while James and Sirius gave a loud "what?" I gave them both a saucy look and turned to Peter. He looked scared too.

"How in the world did you end with being friends with them?" I asked amused by his worried expression.

Peter shrugged. "I really don't know actually," he admitted.

I laughed and turned to Lily, "Shall we go find a compartment?"

Lily shook her head, "No need, I found one already."

"Great," with Remus, walking and talking on my right and Lily on my left, we walked to her compartment. Sirius, Peter and James, walked after us sulking.

When we got to her compartment, we all sat down to talk. After a few hours later, the food cart came.

"What would you like, my dears?" The kind lady asked us all.

I shrugged and looked at the others, "I' don't know, why don't you guys pick?"

"Sure," Peter exclaimed, and walked out the door.

"Yeah, let Peter do the job," Sirius drawled lightly.

"Well he does like it," James argued.

"Like what?" I asked confused.

"Peter likes food and will do nothing, but try and get food," Remus answered my question, for the other two were still debating and it seemed that they didn't hear me.

"Oh, I see." I mumbled looking down at the chair in embarrassment. The chair's leather turned a deeper red, much to nobody's notice. I gave a quick sigh. Just then Peter came back in with a huge pile of food.

"Merlin's pants, Peter, did you rob the food cart or something?" I gasped, "That is a lot of food." Peter chuckled.

**Remus Lupin**

I watched Claire look at Peter in wonder. I gave a small inaudible laugh. I went back to reading my book. It was my favorite muggle book, Winds in the Willow. I love every aspect of the book, its characters, its plot, and its fantasy. What can I say? I am a bookworm after all.

"What are you reading?" Claire asked me, pulling me out of my concentration. It seemed that something in her voice, always break my concentration.

"Winds in the Willow," I mumbled embarrassed.

"I love that book," cooed Claire and Lily at the same time. The both turned at grinned at each other.

"I love the water rat," Claire murmured softly, "He is always so smart, and he reminds me of Jake."

"Who's Jake," Sirius interrupted Claire's thoughts.

"Hum?" Claire asked turning to him.

"Who's Jake?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"Oh, he's my brother," Claire informed us, with her voice thick with admiration and adoration. There was something in her voice too. I blinked as I realized that it was sadness and a tinge of regret. After that little excerpt, she didn't say anything else.

After Sometime Later:

I watched Claire slowly drifted off to sleep. The rest of our little group was doing nothing as well. I suddenly felt a nudge and quickly looked at Claire. Her head, much to my surprise, was now in my lap. I gave a small smile and gently shifted my weight to let her be more comfortable. I heard Sirius give a huff of jealousy.

"It's really all your fault that you gave her a bad impression." I murmured to him.

"Well, it really her fault for picking at fight with them." Sirius retorted.

"She didn't pick a fight with them," Lily yawned, "It was them who picked a fight with her, and you just happen to want to interfere." She shook her head as Sirius just rolled his eyes and turned away and asked James, if he wanted to play "exploding snaps". Then she curled up and went to sleep. I looked quickly at James. He was now looking at me with his eyes narrowed.

"I don't think she will do that." I snickered.

"Just be really sure," James warned, turning away.

After 30 Minutes Later:

I just happen to shift my weight just a little, and who knew that Claire was such a light sleeper. She woke up with a start and looked around.

"Glad to see you awake," I mused. She looked at me and blushed, gathering information about what had happened. To her obvious disgust and to my surprise, my pants turned red.

Claire sighed, "Does anyone know a good, color changing spell?"

Lily woke up and nodded, "I do, but why do you need it?"

"I just happen to change Remus's pants red."

"And how did you do that?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," Claire mumbled quickly.

"Alright," I exclaimed trying to lessen Claire's embarrassment, "If you please Lily," Lily nodded and within a few seconds, she turned my pants back into its regular brown color. I looked at Claire with puzzlement in my eyes, just then it all became clear. I gently touched Claire and made her jump in fight. Just as I assumed it would, my shirt became white. Claire looked more embarrassed than ever.

"Look, Claire's face is a red as a tomato!" James exclaimed. To Claire's bad luck, my hand was still on her shoulder, and the shirt became as red as her face.

Sirius saw that and smirked, "You mean as red as Remus's shirt." Poor Claire, she got up and ran out of the room. Obviously she really had enough humiliation for a day. Lily threw Sirius a dirty look.

"Someone should go after her,"

"I will," Sirius offered.

"No you will not," Lily snapped, "You did enough already, James or Remus will go,"

"I will, I guess," I said with a sigh getting up, "Besides, I think James rather wants to say here with you Lily then go find some girl he barely knows."

Lily blushed, and shook her head at my mockery, "Yeah right, be careful, her pride is already hurt enough, ok?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll remember that." I reassured her and walked out the door, looking for Clarissa Days.


	6. Werewolf Brother

**Here is a marauder's tale. The main character is Clarissa Days, a 15 year old girl. She has She at first doesn't know that she is a witch. Then her parents tell her. When she goes to Hogwarts things happen. This is all I going to say about it. Please read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters for JK Rowling does. I am just borrowing them for my stories. **

**Ch 6**

As I walked around trying to find Claire, I tried to figure out what she really was. She wasn't a metamorphagous, for she couldn't change herself. Well, that what I thought, and I could be wrong. Son I came into a compartment that was tainted blue. There I saw, Claire curled up in a ball looking out the window.

"Hey, there," I said softly hoping not to scare her. But I failed, for she gave a start of surprise and the wall and eat that she was sitting and touching turned a shocking white. She sighed and looked at me.

"Oh it's just you," she muttered, looking at me with her big gray-blue eyes.

"Yeah it's just me, were you hoping for someone else?" I mused.

"No, I just wanted to be along for a while and you startled me, that's all." She murmured looking back out the window.

"I see," I hummed, sitting down by her. Claire turned to look at me.

"So, let me guess; somebody sent you to get me?" she asked with a smile.

"No, I came on my own accord," I lied swiftly.

"Really?" she peeped.

"No, not really," I admitted sheepishly.

"That's what I thought," Claire joked. She started out the window again.

"So what is wrong?" I asked suddenly concerned.

"I just wondering what happened to Jake," Claire whimpered slightly.

"What do you mean, "What Happened" to Jake?" I asked curiously.

"Well he left a month ago and he never wrote to me, so I'm a little worried."

"I see, I sorry," I comforted.

"No need to say sorry," Claire assured, "You did nothing wrong."

I shrugged, "You know, you and I are special," I mused suddenly.

"How so?" began Claire with amusement in her eyes.

"Well, I have a special ability like you too." I had already deicide to tell Claire that I am a werewolf, since if she was going to become one of us, she might as well know.

"Humm?" Claire asked slightly confused.

"Claire, I'm a werewolf," I confessed in a low voice. She gave the weirdest reaction to my problem I ever seen. She just froze in her seat with a sudden pained expression.

"Claire, Claire!" I called gently grabbing her shoulder and shaking her to rouse her from her stupor state. But it didn't help. She just stayed frozen, and my shirt also turned a whitish gray color. Out of the blue she started to sob. She curled into a ball and ignored me. I tried to comfort her but she went on crying.

An unexpected voice made me jump. "What did you do Moony?" I looked up to see that the rest of marauders had joined us by the door.

"I didn't do anything," I complained, shifting away from Claire as Sirius came into the compartment, "I just told her that I was a werewolf,"

"You told her what?" James blared, his voice going one octave higher.

"No wonder she is so upset," Peter commented.

"Thank you Mr. Obvious," Lily interrupted rolling her eyes. I watched Sirius move to gently smooth Claire.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I commented.

"Why?" James asked. But I didn't have to answer his question, for Sirius's shirt went a deep, black. "Oh, I see."

I shook my head at Sirius stubbornness. But who was I to tell him not to do something. When his heart is set on something, Sirius won't let anything get into his path. But to my surprise and satisfaction, Claire's crying slowly decreased and then sometime later, stopped altogether, with the exception of minor hiccups. She little by little sat up and looked around.

"Thanks, she mumbled to Sirius, who looked relived. Then to the rest of us she apologized. "Look I am so sorry, I was just totally shocked by the news that Remus was a werewolf for Jake, he too was a werewolf." We all looked at her with astonishment. She shrugged and continued. "I was also a little upset over the news for; I really didn't want any more drama in my life, since I already had enough." She gave me an apologetically smile. "I'm sorry Remus."

"Apology accept, I too was a little upset when I first found, out lying in the hospital, figuring that I was going to die, but didn't." I laughed quietly. Just then a rude voice jeered across the compartment.

"AWW, both of the half-breeds are having a special moment." I looked up to see, Rudolphous Lestrange lounging by the door way. I stood up. He snickered. "I wasn't directing that to you," he jeered again. Claire looked up and her eyes went dark with anger.

"Lestrange," she hissed with disgust.

"Well, well, looks like the half-breed's little sister does remember me." Lestrange yawned, "Well let's see what else you remember," he pretended to be thinking long and hard. Claire's faces darken a shade darker when Lestrange smiled again.

"Do you remember when, he and I had our last fight and he lost?"

"He didn't lose!" Claire busted out standing up, "He let you win,"

"Yeah if you call winning, on your back, pleading," Just then Claire did something, that nobody thought she would every do. She launched herself at him screeching. Lestrange jumped back a fraction late, and was heavily pounded by Claire. He had to roughly push her off, knocking her into Lily before giving her another deadly glare and fled.

"You little idiot!" Sirius whistled, puling Claire into a hug.


	7. One Little Task

**Here is a marauder's tale. The main character is Clarissa Days, a 15 year old girl. She has She at first doesn't know that she is a witch. Then her parents tell her. When she goes to Hogwarts things happen. This is all I going to say about it. Please read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters for JK Rowling does. I am just borrowing them for my stories**.

**Ch 7**

"Ouch, Sirius, you're squishing me!" Claire mumbled slightly embarrassed. Sirius's shirt turned a light pink color.

"Oh, sorry my bad," Sirius exclaimed pulling away. Claire stepped back to look at Lily, whose face was red.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Claire asked concerned.

"Not bad, just a little achy," Lily confirmed. "Lestrange pushes hard."

"Good, since if he actually did damage," James muttered darkly. "I was going to hunt him down." Claire punched him gently in the arm , a tiny smile, forming on her lips. His shirt went a teasing pink color too. I sighed and looked around shaking my head. The only persons who's clothing didn't change color where Lily and Peter.

"Maybe we should change James, Sirius and mine's shirt back." I suggested, since Sirius's and James's pink shirt where really ticking me off and my gray shirt didn't look too good on me.

"Aww, why?" Claire asked teasingly, "I think pink looks good on both of them, don't you think?" she turned to Lily with a raised eyebrow. James looked at Lily hopefully, hoping at she would complement him. But to his disappointment she didn't.

"Err, I maybe we should change them back." Lily mumbled looking at everyone except James.

"Oh, alright, Lily you can change them back then." Claire sighed with a smirk. James's faced glowed again.

"WHAT?" Lily protested, "Why can't you?" James's face felled again for the second time.

"Well because I don't want to change them back," Claire reasoned, "and it was you who actually want to change them, besides Remus." I chuckled.

"That is true, if Peter doesn't object."

"I agree with Claire," Peter said playing along, "Pink does look nice doesn't' it?"

"You think?" Sirius asked looking at himself in the window, pretending to ruffle up his hair. Claire laughed as James joined in with the fun.

"Alright, alright, I will do it, "Claire finally snickered, "Since Lily doesn't want to touch James and get his cooties."

"Yeah right," Lily remarked blushing horrible, her face clashing with her hair. With another small smile, Claire looked at me, James and Sirius.

"Alrighty then boys, who wants to go first?" James bounded over.

"I'll go!"

"Ok then what is your shirt color before?"

"Err, it was white right?" James asked looking at me.

"Who knows," Sirius joked, "At least I have better memory than you Prongsy." Claire laughed again and gently touched James on his shoulder and closed her eyes. For a minute, nothing seemed to happen. Sirius decided to help out. He crept up behind Claire and jabbed her on both sides.

"Yikes!" Claire gave a small scream, turning James's shirt, white.

"Thanks, Claire," James exclaimed as Claire whipped around to face Sirius, who was laughing.

"That's not funny," Claire rambled her face turning red, "Beside, it gave me quite a scare."

"It's that a good thing, thought?" Peter asked. Claire gave him a murderous look.

"You're not helping," Claire snapped.

"Sorry," Peter squeaked looking scared. Lily laughed and tried to calm Claire down. It took a few seconds, but Claire finally calmed down enough to help me.

"Ok, Claire," I mused, "I think I know something that might help you."

"Oh, really?" Claire questioned, remembering what happened a few minutes before.

"Positive this time," I humored, "trust me."

"I guess," Claire said shrugging and place a hand on y shoulder.

"Aright then," I droned slightly, "Just do what you did before and think very hard about the think you are changing." Claire nodded.

"Ok, then, now you have to think of the color you are changing the object to; my shirt was colored blue before." Claire nodded again, this time faintly. Slowly, to everyone surprise, my suggestions worked, and my shirt was slowly changing into a blue color.

"Hey it's working!" James gasped a little too loudly. Claire jumped and changed by shirt to a white color again. Claire gave a small sigh.

"Sorry, sorry, my bad, back to what ever do where doing." James mumbled. Claire gave him a small shake of her head and went back to work. This time my shirt changed back to is original color, faster than before.

"Well done," I announced. Claire gave me a glowing smile.

"Thank you…" she began.

"No thank _you_, for changing my shirt back," I interrupted, "Besides, I was getting a headache from the gray color." Claire giggled.

"Ok, it's now my turn." Sirius grinned, strolling up. Claire looked at him with unexpected warmth. My heart dropped unexpectedly too.

"So, Mr. Black," Claire purred, "What can I do for you?"

_What_, why is she flirting with him for? I felt jealousy flooded my cheeks and I flushed.

"Humm, well Miss Days, it would be nice to have my shirt back to the original blue color." Sirius laughed, his grey eyes laughing too.

"Well let's see what I can do then, shall we?" Claire chirped. Sirius nodded as Claire gently wrapped a hand around Sirius's arm. When Claire was just about done, a voice echoed into the compartment making Claire jump first in fright, then with disgust as she turned Sirius's shirt a scorching white.

"SIRIUS!"

Sirius pretended to ignore the voice and muttered to Claire, "You know, that isn't the color of my shirt." Claire gave Sirius a furious look.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Black," she snapped as a girl came flying to the room knocking Claire out of the way and into me. Sadly to say, my shirt turned a nasty red color. Claire wanted to tackle her, but I held her back.

"It's not worth it," I mumbled into her ear. She struggled against my hold for a sec, before heaving a small sigh and giving up. Sirius gave me and Claire a pleading look that Claire ignored. With a huff, she pushed herself up and dusted herself off. Megan, the girl finally turned to look at her.

"So, you're the little boyfriend snatcher." She smirked.

Claire to my surprise shrugged it off. "Whatever, I not interest in talking to you," she said and started to leave. I got up and bounded after her.

"Ha, are you just scared that I am going to hurt you… " Megan sneered, "and is the half-breed going to protect you if I do?" I gasped at her rudeness. Claire just shrugged and walked out the door.

"Come back, you bitch, I not done yet!" Megan crackled. As soon as that came out of her mouth, Claire popped her head back in, shooting daggers at her.

"What did you call me?" She hissed in a deadly voice.

"You heard me, twerp…" Megan began softly looking pleased. With that said Claire launched herself once again at Megan, but this time she didn't even touch her. Sirius still had enough sense to grabbed her around the middle and hold her securely against him. It was no use for Claire to squirm and wiggled, for she couldn't get out.

"Good job Sirius," Megan cooed, "If you didn't do that, she could have killed me."

James muttered darkly, "And I wish she could have." I looked at Sirius who was staring at Megan with cold eyes.

"Get out now," he barked, "I don't want you near me again."

"WHAT?" Megan blubbered tearing up slightly.

"NOW!" Sirius bellowed. Megan gave Sirius a glare and stomped out. I turned my attention back on to Claire, who was now hanging limp in Sirius arms. Suddenly she sized up and turned into something white. Then she dropped to the ground and shot out of the room.


	8. Claire's Other Power

**Here is a marauder's tale. The main character is Clarissa Days, a 15 year old girl. She has She at first doesn't know that she is a witch. Then her parents tell her. When she goes to Hogwarts things happen. This is all I going to say about it. Please read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters for JK Rowling does. I am just borrowing them for my stories.**

**Ch 8**

After A Few Stunned Moments 

**Lillian Evans **

"What was that?" Remus asked looking perplexed.

"I really don't know, but what I know, is that I now have an ex-girlfriend." Sirius announced. I groaned.

"You guys are soo stupid!"

"What, you mean me too?" Peter asked looking at me offended.

"Of, course not, I mean those two!" I sighed looking pointedly at Sirius, who was lounging on the seat and James, who was trying to tie his shoes the wrong way. I groaned again and whipped out my wand. With a flick, James's shoes where all tied.

"So," I asked calmly, "Let's figure out what just had happened."

"Well, Sirius's girlfriend just came in to bug us," Remus offered.

"It's actually 'ex'," Sirius exclaimed.

"Whatever," I said quickly, "OK, well then Claire got mad and tried to attack Megan."

"Then Megan got sent away by Sirius," James added joining in the conversation.

"Then, Claire changed into a white thing and dashed away." Sirius drawled.

"Ok, so based on what we have so far," Remus concluded, "I think she is an animagus."

"You are right," a quite voice answered, "I am an animagus, a white wolf,"

"You are?" Sirius asked. Claire nodded. "That is freaking awesome."

Claire gave him a small smile. "If you really say so,"

"Of course, I mean it," Sirius crowed, "I am an animagus too!"

"Don't Sirius," Remus began, but it was too late. Sirius had already transformed. Claire gave a squeaked in surprise and then laughed out loud.

"Oh my goodness," she finally gasped, "So what else do you guys have up your selves?"

**Alright then all done now! Next one out soon. **


	9. Sirius's Little Problem

**Here is a marauder's tale. The main character is Clarissa Days, a 15 year old girl. She has She at first doesn't know that she is a witch. Then her parents tell her. When she goes to Hogwarts things happen. This is all I going to say about it. Please read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters for JK Rowling does. I am just borrowing them for my stories.**

**Ch 9**

**Claire Days**

As Sirius changed back, I finally managed to stop laughing. James said that he was a stag animagus and Peter turned himself into a rat. Lily wasn't an animagus thought. But I guess that was alright. Not everybody had to be one right?

As the night proceeded, many other girls came in and out of the compartment looking for Sirius. Soon I was sick and tired of them. Why can't they stay away form him for once? Soon the day sky began to turn dark and the train slowed down. Lily spoke up.

"So let's all get dressed for school shall we?"

"Yeah I think it's time," Remus murmured, looking out the window. We all got up and went back to the other compartment that was surprisingly still empty. After we changed the train came to a stop. As we stepped out of the train another girl came to look for Sirius. I pretended to ignore them.

"Sirius dear, how are you today?" The girl squeaked in a high pitched voice.

"Ah, ok I guess, Miranda." Sirius mumbled looking at me, Peter and Remus for help. Peter was going to say something but I grabbed his arm and shuffled him away. The girl noticed that Sirius was looking at us and turned her head in that direction.

"Oh, so you are the little boyfriend snatcher thing."

I sighed sarcastically, "So now I am a thing?, you know I do have a name." The girl rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and do I really want to know?" I started forward, but Remus grabbed me by the arm.

"Come on Claire, you don't really want to get into trouble on your first day here do you?" he whispered into my ears.

"Yeah listen to your little boyfriend," Miranda sneered. I gasped, but the hand on my arm tightened and pulled me away. I watched Miranda laughed as we disappeared toward the carriages.

**Sirius Black**

I looked pleadingly after the retreating form of Remus, Claire and Peter. Then I turned back to Miranda.

"I think our relationship should end right now," I mumbled for the 10th time today.

"What, you mean that you are going to dump me?" Miranda asked looking hurt.

"Yep, that is exactly what I mean, you are soo smart!" I smirked. Miranda gave a small wail and slapped me across the face. I sighed as the slap burned a little and watched her storm off. Maybe it was really worth it. I wandered toward the carriages, wondering if the other had already left without me. To my total surprise, Remus and Claire were still standing there. It looked like they were arguing about something. I edged closer to here.

"Why do we have to wait for the brainless player?" Claire snapped.

"Don't called Sirius that!" Remus protested.

"I can say what ever I want," retorted Claire now looking even flustered and she stomped her foot. My heart dropped a little. I guess Remus was just waiting for me out of pure pity. I slowly moved into the moonlight.

"Hello you two?" I said softly. Remus gave me a small smile while Claire just turned to ignore me.

Just then the carriage came and we all climbed in to head for Hogwarts castle.

**Done, next two chapter in one day wow! Next one out soon. Message me please!**


End file.
